The Art of Psychology
by jojo140
Summary: A psychological evaluation is done on the crew of Lie To Me. That sounds interesting enough. :
1. Chapter 1

New story! Hope you like.

Lie to me doesn't belong to me yada yada ya. Oh, and all mistakes are mine.

Ria was working in the lab when Loker came bustling in. "Hey Ria," He sat and rode a chair across the room to her. "Did you hear about the psychological evaluation were going to get?" He whispered with excitement.

Ria had heard about this, from Foster actually, but she didn't know why Eli was whispering. "Why are you whispering?" She asked getting back to watching the videos from their latest client.

Loker looked behind him at the open door suspiciously, when he turned and saw that she wasn't paying attention to him he waved his hand in front of the screen, "Did you hear about them?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well," She couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute when he was excited. "Don't you think Fosters' going to be pissed? I mean, she is the psychologist around here." Now he was twirling in place on the chair.

"I talked to her about it. She said it'd be interesting to get an outsiders' evaluation on how partnerships in this company work." She said now with her full attention on Eli.

"What about Lightman? What'd he say?"

"Oi! What about me?" Both turned abruptly at their boss who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you think about the evaluations?" Loker spat out not twirling anymore, instead half twirling in his chair side to side. Ria just had to laugh a little at her associates lack of fear of their boss.

Cal stood still for a moment before returning to his normal self. "Torres get back to work," he turned towards Loker, "And you… stop doing that. Make yourself useful and get me a cup of coffee." Loker stopped what he was doing and walked out the door.

"Deflection!" Was heard down the hall when Loker turned a corner.

"I take it you didn't know?" Ria said rewinding the video.

"Where's Foster?"

"Talking to Anna I think."

Cal walked down the hall to the receptionists' desk and spotted Foster, Anna and Heidi conversing. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this evaluation?" He interrupted. Foster said her 'excuse me's' to the others and led Cal to her office. "I am the boss here aren't I? We don't have enough money in the budget to have some psychologist come in here and tell me what I already know."

Gillian sat at her desk and began typing on her computer. "Believe it or not Cal, not everything is about you. And she's not just some psychologist; She and I went to school together. She's being sent over by the DCPD. If we're going to continue working with them they want to have us evaluated."

Cal stared at her and sat on a chair, "well, uh, that's stupid. Why can't you do it?"

"Because they need an outsider's perspective," She was looking at him now. "They think my relationship to you, Eli and Ria will affect the evaluation severely. And besides I can't evaluate myself."

"Pfft, sure you can. Or I can do it for you." He flashed her a grin before standing and walking around the room.

"It won't be that bad, Cal. They're just small exercises about trust, judgement and all that stuff." Gillian trailed off taking a candy out of her drawer.

"Seriously, you went to trick or treat?" He looked at her with an exasperated but soft glare.

"No, My niece," She explained.

Cal shook his head, "Gillian Foster, taking candy from small children." He walked out the door.

As he stepped out the door Loker showed up with a coffee cup, "Here you go boss man." Cal took the cup from him and walked away.

"You're Welcome!" Loker called after him.

When Cal entered the building the next day he was expecting to be the first one to arrive. He was surprised, however, when he heard voices coming from the break room.

There was a gasp, "And what did he say?" Gillian's voice carried in the empty halls.

"He told me to back off, how am I supposed to back off? You know. He's my little brother. I couldn't let that skank play him like that."

"Hello! Who's this?" Cal barged in asking no one in particular, "Who are you?" He stood real close to the woman Gill had been talking to.

"Cal. This is Cynthia. She's the psychologist assigned to evaluate us. Remember I told you about her. Cynthia this is Cal Lightman."

Cynthia stretched her hand out to shake his, "Nice to meet you Cal." He didn't return the favor.

"Dr. Lightman," He paused as if thinking something over, "You know what? Just Lightman."

"Well, Lightman, we'll get started as soon as Torres and Loker get here."

"Uh huh, well, ladies. You can get back to talking about the skank." He left in a rush, once he was out of earshot Cynthia turned to Gill.

"Oh my god, That's your boss?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"He's not my boss. We're just business partners."

"Just?" She raised an eyebrow to Gill questionably. She chuckled as if in disbelief, "Ok"

"You know what; Let me show you around the office." Gillian and Cynthia both left the room.

I hope you guys like it. My posts won't be quick, maybe once a week because I'm writing this story as it goes along. So yeah, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to apologize for how short this chapter is. I was going to make it longer but I wasn't expecting all the homework I got. So yeah, promise next chapter I'll try to make it longer. **

All mistakes are mine. And I don't own LTM.  


* * *

Loker was the last to walk in through the Lightman Group front doors. He was carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and holding his backpack in the other. He walked in excited knowing that today the evaluations were going to take place. Loker greeted Heiddi and made his way to the lab to find Cal already inside.

"About bloody time," Cal said looking at him annoyed as he entered.

Loker smiled at him but didn't respond. "So what cases do we have today?" He asked setting his coffee and backpack down.

"Look," Cal said standing up and walking up to Loker. "You and I both know that the evaluations are today." Loker smiled at this, "Knock it off, when the psychologist asks you about me you say anything that will make her happy and not ask any more questions about why we don't like each other, alright?"

"But, I like you boss and I know deep down inside you like me too," he responded with an innocent look on his face. "And, I'm not going to lie," he added.

"Oh yes you are, or…" Cal paused, "or you're fired." He walked out of the room without seeing Loker's reaction.

Twenty minutes later everyone was in the conference room with Cynthia standing in front of the room. Loker Ria and Foster were sitting and Cal was leaning against the back wall.

"Lightman, care to join us? I will be discussing the process of the evaluations and would appreciate it if you weren't so far away." Cynthia motioned at the chair next to Eli.

"No thank you, I'm good right here."

"Whatever makes you comfortable." She continued with rules and the procedures. "I will be talking to each person individually and then I will pair you each up. Each pair will be given an assignment to be completed in the time allotted. After which you will switch partners and be given a different assignment. We will continue this until each one has worked with each other."

By this time Cal was standing besides Gillian. He leaned down and whispered, "She talks like a dictionary this one." Gillian rolled her eyes.

In the background Cynthia continued, "I will let you choose partners no-"

"I call Foster!" Cal exclaimed grabbing Gillian by the shoulder.

Ria smiled, "Me and Loker I guess."

"Why do you say it like that?" Eli asked a little disappointed. At this point everyone started talking at the same time and Cynthia knew she was going to have a lot to deal with. Gillian was questioning Cal on why he can't just "call" someone and Cal was arguing that that's how the game worked at which Gillian clarified that this wasn't a game. On the other side of the table Ria had switched the argument that made it look like she was the one with hurt feelings and now Loker was trying to convince her he was sorry.

"Guys! Guys! Everyone calm down. Now that I see that the first partnerships are set, I want to start with the individual parts of the evaluations." Cynthia looked at everyone in the room and settled her eyes on the first person. "Ria, please come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was very hard to write. Mostly because Ria is the least I know about besides Loker. So that's another difficult chapter I'll have to write . :( But yeah so here it is. (This isn't my favorite chapter just so you know) And I'm sorry for the long wait. If I made any mistakes please point them out to me. **

* * *

After Cynthia called Ria's name she looked to Gillian and asked, "Is there somewhere we can go to do this in a quiet setting?"

"Sure," Gillian answered, "You can use my office."

Cynthia nodded in thanks and left the room with Ria following.

When they got to Gillians' office, Ria sat on the couch with Cynthia pulling up a chair to sit in front of her. Ria was a little nervous to be honest with herself. The last time she was being questioned by a psychologist was when she was being interviewed to get the security job in the airport.

"So Ria, how are you doing today?" Cynthia looked at her with pensive eyes.

"I'm good Dr."

"Good, now I hope you understand why we're doing this," When Ria nodded she continued, "Ok, so you know how this goes. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, let's see," Ria thought about what was currently happening in her life job related and found that there was in fact a lot she had to say. She tried to avoid talking about herself for the beginning of their session, so she decided to talk about her bosses since Lightman was being kind of douchey lately. "My bosses belong together. It's really obvious. I'm sure you've noticed right?" Ria looked at Cynthia waiting for an answer and although Cynthia didn't nod, Ria could tell she agreed. "You see, and it's frustrating. Because you know they're perfect for each other even though they are complete opposites. Foster is polite, she's patient, she gives off this feeling that you can talk to her if something is bothering you. Almost like a mother. And Lightman is rude, he will do anything to get what he wants and that includes putting himself and possibly others in danger. He's impatient and very distant. Doesn't tell anyone what's going on. You want to ask him something and he leaves the room.

"It's very frustrating, like I said. But I think that's why they're good for each other. Loker says that at this rate him and I will be married and have kids by the time those two get together. Like that's going to happen," she laughed mockingly at this. "I mean don't get me wrong, I haven't blocked him out as a potential date but he's getting way ahead of himself. On my first day here he told me he wanted to sleep with me. Lokers' very honest about what he wants. He calls it radical honesty. When we go for drinks after work it's cute to see him get shut down by another woman. He gets this look on his face of surprise as if he wasn't expecting that at all…" She trailed off looking out the window behind Cynthia thinking about something. Cynthia notices this and writes down a few notes.

She lets Ria to her thoughts for a few minutes. It was obvious that Ria liked Loker. Maybe it wasn't love but there was an endearing affection for him. She decides that Ria isn't going to talk anymore so she dismisses her.

"Ria," Ria snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Cynthia, "I think that's enough for today. You can go back to the conference room, I'll be there shortly." Ria nods and leaves.

When Ria gets back to the conference room she finds Loker tapping a rhythm on the table and Gillian and Cal talking about something. They stop what they're doing when she enters the room. Cal was the first to speak up.

"What did she ask?" He asked walking up to her. "Did she ask about me, huh?"

Ria moved out of his way and sat down next to Loker, she laughed slightly "not everything is about you Lightman." Loker turned to look at her but before he could ask anything Cynthia walked into the room.

"Let's continue with Gillian." Cynthia said looking to Gillian. Gillian stood up and gave a small smile to Cal before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I think I mentioned that I suck at updating... I can't remember, but now you know. :) Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I'm not happy with it because of how short and I think it's out of character. But you, the readers, can be the judge of that. **  


* * *

Gillian walked side by side with Cynthia to Gill's office. She wasn't at all nervous about the session. She knew how this went from the time she was working for the pentagon and Gill actually thought it might be exciting to be the patient instead of the doctor. When they got the office she sat on the couch while Cynthia once again took the seat in front of her.

Cynthia took straightened some papers on her clipboard and looked at Gillian, "So Gillian, what's on your mind?"

There was a lot on Gillian's mind. There was work; she had paperwork to fill out just so the Lightman Group would barely be able to pay its employees for the month. There was also Cal who liked to blow everything work related off. That is if it included talking about financials. She decided to tell Cynthia everything figuring that the truth was the best way to go.

"Right now I'm thinking about the financial aspect of the Lightman Group. If we're going to keep paying our employees what we do, then we need to charge more for smaller cases and therefore take bigger cases and charge more for those as well. I really don't want to do that because a lot of the families we help out can barely make the payments. I try talking to Cal about this but he won't listen. Sometimes I think that he doesn't even care." She paused. "But then again he does surprise me at the end…he constantly surprises me actually. He's a very good liar so I don't know what he's thinking half the time we go out on cases; Or when he's about to do something unprofessional. But that's his way of getting to the truth. This is something I like about him. He's always after the truth no matter what the method is." She smiled when she said this.

Cynthia nodded her head slowly in understanding but even as a friend, Gil could see in her eyes what Cynthia was thinking; And also the slight smirk playing on the psychiatrists lips.

"Shut up Cynthia," Gillian said playfully. She stood up, "Ok that's all I'm going to say, who do you want to talk to next?"

Cynthia cleared her throat, "first off, I didn't say anything," they both smiled at this. "and second I never said we were done talking." Gillian crossed her arms letting the psychologist know that their talk was in fact over. "Fine, then bring in Cal."

Gillian just nodded then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Man," Loker leaned back further on his chair so he was only balancing on the two back legs, "This sucks." He sighed.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Ria assured him. "She was very helpful. I found out a couple things about myself that I didn't know."

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about the homework…This is pointless," Cal said walking back and forth in the conference room. "We could actually be doing _productive_ work." He paused, "I'm going to my office." Cal walked out into the hallway but was stopped halfway when someone called out his name. He turned around to find Gillian walking towards him.

"Cal," she said, "where are you going?"

"To the _porcelain throne," _he lied, "what happened to the…" he waved his hands around as if not finding the right word to use for the sessions.

Gillian understood what he was trying to say, "Yes, well…I'm done with mine. It's your turn."

Cals' sigh was an exaggeration but nodded in agreement. He walked towards Gils office.

"Be nice!" She called after him.

* * *

**I'm sorry to have disappointed you with this chapter but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. I think Cal is going to be easier to write then the rest because of who his character it. Also I feel like Cynthia is a very weak character and I'm going to try to fix that too. Anyways I know many people aren't reviewing but that ok. I don't review all the stories I read either. But knowing people actually subscribed to the story makes me happy enough. :D**

_**And all mistakes are mine.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I've repeated some of the dialogue already... oh well. Hopefully that doesn't bother you. :) Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers. You make me guilty that I haven't written a new chapter in a while and that encourages me to write. SO I feel like I have to give an explanation for not updating sooner. I just started classes and I found out my math course is 'work at your own pace'. that basically means the sooner I finish my work the sooner I don't have to go to classes. So of course I'm trying to do that. Also Nevada is the only state that requires Political Science for the career I'm studying so I'm taking that too and It's difficult so I'm trying to study for that. Right now I wrote this chapter because I'm downloading the sims 2 apartment life in my ea manager and it gave me time to write this chapter. Which I hope you enjoy. I was wrong, I found it very difficult to write Cal.**

**I feel like my comments are longer than the story...:( Quick! Disclaimer: I don't own anything LIE TO ME! All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

"Hello Dr. Lightman, how are you today?"

Cal shrugged and sank into the couch. "So," he said getting comfortable, "I've noticed that Gil and Torres only lasted about 15 minutes in here." He leaned forward studying Cynthias' face, "What have they told you?"

Cynthia wasn't taken aback by his behavior. In fact she kind of welcomed it after what Gillian had told her a few days before on the phone. She was looking forward to working with such a…character. Cynthia wrote something on her paper which she quickly hid from Cal's eyes and went back to studying his behavior. "It's called Doctor patient confidentiality, Dr. Lightman." She reminded him. "It would be best if we focused on you."

Cal accepted this and relaxed further onto the couch. "Fine," he said avoiding her gaze. "So what do you want to know? I assume Gillian has told you a great deal about me. And from the look on your face I assumed correctly. So let's see here," he pondered. "I started this group about 8 years ago. We specialize in lie detection through facial expres-"

"Were here to talk about you not the company Dr. Lightman. So how about we start with how you feel about your employees."

"OK, Loker is…a complete twit. Torres needs to learn to listen to directions and Gillian is just Gillian."

Cynthia hid her smile well. "So Gillian is doing exceptionally well in her job for you not to criticize her so harshly then?"

"Gillian does her job. And more probably. But it's the other two that I have to watch over. They're like children those two."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked with her pen already on the paper.

"Like I said, they don't follow directions. At all. If you asked them they would tell you that I was afraid to give them field work, but no, it's that if they proved to me that they followed instructions I'd give them field work. Lokers always fussing about not giving him enough responsibility, so I decided not to tell what I have prepared for him instead. Until he shuts up anyway."

"Don't you think if you tell him what you have prepared, he'll stop complaining?"

"I'll take that into consideration," Cal responded sarcastically.

"Earlier you said that Gillian does her job and more. Care to elaborate?"

"Nope." He quickly got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Dr. Lightman, I can't help if you walk out."

"First off I didn't ask for help, this is just police department procedure so we can work with them. And second, this needs to get done with asap, that way we can get some actual work done so the company doesn't fall through the cracks." He was halfway out the door when he turned around again. "Oh my apologies, Cynthia it was nice meeting you. I'll send in Loker right away." He left and Cynthia let out a sigh.

Cal walked into the conference room where Loker was playing a game on his phone and Gill and Ria were talking in the corner. "Loker your up!" He announced as if he was on stage.

"Why am I last?" He asked to no one in particular, getting up and walking out the door.

"So ladies. What are we discussing?"

* * *

**Let me know if there are any mistakes or holes in my storyline. I'll try to fix them when I have the time. Good day to everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this chapter meets the readers' expectations. :) I feel like it's slightly out of character. BUT I'll let you all be the judges. Hope you all enjoy. :) And Thank You to Callianforever for helping me out with this one. :) I owe you lots!  
**

* * *

Loker walked into Gillians office to Cynthia arranging some papers on the small coffee table.

"Hello, I'm Eli," He greeted her. She looked up slightly surprised by his presence.

"Ah, yes hello. Please, take a seat." Loker sat and Cynthia noticed he gave off this kind of smug presence. She wanted to know if that was how he really was as a person or if it was just in the exterior. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, you're going to psychologically evaluate us so the Police Department can work with us knowing we're not crazy people who can read minds." He smiled at her. She nodded and he continued, "So where to start…" He trailed off.

"You can start by describing your relationship with your coworkers and bosses."

"OK, I work with Ria, who I've wanted to sleep with ever since we met. She won't let me though, which sucks. Fosters' off limits." He paused, "Because of Lightman." He clarified as if Cynthia didn't know. "I've been trying to start a bet around the lab for when they're going to get together. But no one participates. I guess it's because if Lightman finds out he'll probably be pissed."

Cynthia took notes of this. "How is your relationship with your bosses? Dr Lightman and Dr. Foster?"

He thought about it for a second and then replied, "I have no problem with Dr. Foster. It's Lightman. The way he behaves towards me, I can tell he doesn't hate me. But since I _can't _tell what he's thinking, he's probably preparing me for something big. You know? Like sending me out to the field on some big assignment. Whatever it is, he'll tell in the way he tells me to do other stuff." He imitated Cal's accent and his lean, " 'Look over these videos and files and report to me if you find something. And get your feet off the desk!' or 'Oi! Loker, clean the microwave! You left it bloody disgusting!'"

Cynthia looked down at her paper trying to hide her smile. Although Loker saw it, he didn't say anything. She cleared her throat and spoke again, "OK, so tell me more about Ria."

"She's great. Real nice person, and the Latina thing doesn't hurt either." He smiled. Cynthia took note of his behavior and posture as he spoke about Ria, She believed she had heard enough after he started talking about her face and her hair and her body. Cynthia knew he wasn't a shallow man so she decided to cut that session early and continue to the group exercises. SHe would find out more about him and the others there. They walked back to the conference room together to find Cal talking on the phone and Gillian talking with Ria.

"Love you, be back early." Cal hung up and took a seat next to Gillian. Loker sat in front of Cal and once again leaned back in his chair.

"Everyone, Very interesting sessions. I would like you to take a small break before we begin the team exercises."

"Ok and since this is my building, I would like to know where you will be so I can avoid you?" Cal asked already standing up.

"Cal." Gill glared at him before turning back to Cynthia, "You can use my office more time if you need it Cynthia."

"Thank you. I actually need to start writing the individual reports so I'll be back in 10." She walked out of the office leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

"You don't have to be rude to her Cal. She's here doing her job, and doesn't need you making it complicated for her." Gillian stood up and spoke to Cal with her hands on her hips as if he were a child.

He looked up at her, with her heals and his slouching she was noticeably taller. "Fine, but only if you promise to tell me about her. All this knowing about me and me not knowing about her is not my style." He took a seat and crossed his arms. Gillian rolled her eyes at him but sat down ready to tell him. Before she spoke Cal looked at Loker, staring at them, eagerly waiting for Gillian to start. Cal sighed, "Loker, don't you have somewhere to be. Like maybe sticking your head in the toilet?"

Loker pretended to think about it and shook his head. Ria took Loker by the arm and dragged him out, "Come on. Let's get some coffee and talk about personal space."

The last thing that could be heard down the hall went something like, "She NEVER said it was a private conversation."

Cal looked back to Gillian and indicated for her to start. "Cynthia and I met when we were both in College. I was a Junior, She was a Freshman. I was having a great life; At that point Alec and I were dating, we were in the 'honemoon' phase of our relationship. Cynthia had just left her father's house, She told me that a week before her high school graduation, her mother was killed. She spoke highly of her mother, how she had helped her all her life with school work and relationship problems and anything a mother would ever do. When she got to college, she was going through depression but still kept her grades up despite what had happened just months earlier. Cynthia wanted to make her Mother proud and I believe she did. I wanted to comfort her, to make her feel welcome because I knew how intimidating a new environment can be. So, because of what happened to her, I have this motherly tendency towards her." She stopped talking when she looked towards the hall to make sure nobody overheard her. It was something that she never told anyone because she knew that if anyone were to say anything, it would have to be Cynthia when she was ready to. Gillian trusted Cal to keep it to himself. She looked back at him, he nodded.

"I understand love. I promise I'll be nicer to her." He said that last part with a whining voice but a small smile playing on his lips.

Gillian grabbed his hand, "Thank you." She smiled.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ria asked standing in the doorway with Loker and four cups of coffee. Loker went further into the room handing Cal and Gillian their coffees.

"Mommy and Daddy were having special time." He smiled into his cup looking at both of them. Ria sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Cal asked him annoyed.

Loker laughed and Ria smiled, "Ria and I-"

"Were joking around earlier." Ria interrupted him. Cal stared at both.

"You guys do know what this company does right?" He asked in disbelief at their behavior.

"Ok so I'll tell Cynthia we're ready." Gillian stood and walked towards her office.

* * *

**HAHA I probably won't be writing about what happened between Ria and Loker while they were away getting "coffee". :) Wait, I shouldn't put that in parenthesis since they DID get coffee. Any and All mistakes are mine. **


End file.
